


End of the World

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Human, M/M, Multi, Murder-Suicide, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: MENTIONS of murder-suicide. I did not write such things //Steinar cannot stand the idea of the 'love of his life' leaving him . . .
Relationships: Bulgaria/Romania (Hetalia), Norway/Romania (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	End of the World

"I don't get it."

"Don't you know?"

  
  
Shaking his head, the other man's lip quivering. It wasn't cold. He knew what this was. What it meant. "-It's the end of the world." Plain and simple, it was a fact in his mind. Already engraved in his brain. Blinking, he casts his eyes down. The sand under them. This wasn't like before when they would be here laughing, smiling, and throwing sand at each other. Yet those endearing words, they didn't exist anymore. They were gone, he himself wasn't even sure why he invited the brown-haired man over. They were over. "You're crazy." He yapped at the blond, brows furrowing, growing annoyed. He was wasting his time here. "You don't . . . love me anymore." The blond whispered to himself, hand deep in the sand. Not caring for the mess it could cause later. That wasn't of importance to him. The birds singing around them, despite the night setting in, the stars would be out. Still shining bright and happy. Unlike him.

Growing frustrated, the brunette stood up. Fuming already. "It ended when I lost your love." The blond looked up at him, their eyes met.  
  
"I don't know why I agreed to join you, you're more irritating than when I was with you. I don't care if your heart is still beating for me, mine isn't. Goodbye."  
  
Watching him leave only made him fall to the ground, the soft sand cushioning his body. The blanket stopping sand from sticking to his skin and getting into his clothes. He couldn't understand, how could things just go normal from now. Why did this feel like a big loss? A chunk of his organs torn out. Half a heart, half a liver, half a stomach, half a life. His energy was draining. Letting the cold air just take him. Maybe the tide would take him. Deep into the ocean. Somewhere where he can be alone, without any thoughts. Free. He didn't need him, why did he in the first place? Love was imaginary. Vasile would be happier without him. That man he saw him with that one day while following him. Bags under his eyes from sleeping two hours a day. Dying his hair to hide his blond hair, wearing contacts to cover his blue eyes. Eyes he would know too well. The man with him. Dark hair, he couldn't tell the color. What did he see in him? Stupid. Idiotic. How could he be better than him? That bastard. No way, he would get him back. Even if it took years

Quickly standing up, he sighed. Packing up the blanket and leaving back to his car. Eyes looking down at the sharpened knife in its sheath on the floor casually. He didn't want to use it, but if it leads up to that, he would. To him, there was no other choice. Forgetting was out of the question. How dare someone even suggest such a thing?  
  
"If it's the end of the world, I'm taking you down with me."

**Author's Note:**

> am I back? not really. Just wanted to write.


End file.
